


SoulMate

by vancityreynolds



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Begging, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hotels, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Piano, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancityreynolds/pseuds/vancityreynolds
Summary: You and Ryan had been friends for quite a while now. Ever since he had met you on set of one of his movies, he instantly asked you to be his personal assistant—and there was no way in hell that you were going to refuse. Except now the pair of you are, by complete accident of course, sharing a hotel room near the set of his new movie. There are boundaries you never even dreamed of crossing, worried you'd lose him as a friend—but those boundaries were just asking to be broken.





	SoulMate

Hotels were never your thing, but it comes with the job. You much preferred renting an apartment, but this was the only hotel that had rooms available at such short notice. Thinking back to when you said it would be fine to book later is instantly your biggest regret. Swiping the keycard in the lock, you heard it buzz before opening the door, holding it open for your soon-to-be hotel roommate to head in first. The only thing you noticed in the room at first was the double bed—which isn't helping your situation. First of all, you forgot to book a decent room, and now you have to not only share a room, but a bed with the man you work for—who is also insanely hot and the man you've been crushing on for at least 5 years now. Working as a personal assistant to a big time Hollywood actor is hard but he couldn't have been a nicer guy to work for, so I guess it all works out in the end.

"Hey, Ryan? I'm just going to set my toiletries in the bathroom, so if you need me, I'll be in the ensuite." You spoke, setting your bag down and unzipping it. Ryan looked over and nodded, giving you that goofy smile you know and love. You've grown accustomed to know when Ryan's truly happy. You can always tell because he has a goofy smile on his lips and his eyes sort of crinkle up.

And this is one of those times. Although, you have no idea why. Maybe it's being in Italy or the thought of finally getting some well earned sleep after working constantly for weeks. Whatever it is, he's happy and this means he'll be in a good mood—grumpy Ryan is something you don't want to experience again.

As you entered the bathroom, you slowly closed the door behind you, leaving it slightly ajar. You probably should've closed it properly to give Ryan some privacy but for some reason, that idea just slipped your mind. As you started putting your medicines and hair products in the cupboard, you looked over to see Ryan sat on the edge of the bed, holding what looks like a photograph. He grinned again, but it wasn't his usual goofy smile this time. This was more of a broken, forcing-yourself-to-be-happy smile. You just knew he was holding a picture of his daughters, whom he left at home under the watchful eye of his mother.

You put away the last item in the cupboard before heading back out to Ryan. Before you had even sat down, you could already see the picture in his hand—and you were right. He was holding a picture of James on the day Inez was born, Inez snuggled up in James' arms. He told you once that this was his favourite picture of them. He took it everywhere and he's never lost it. You know he has a big heart and he misses his daughters so dearly whenever he has to leave to do promotion or filming. He's also joked before that he wishes they were pocket sized so he could take them everywhere he went, no matter what. And you know for sure that if that was physically possible, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Ryan turned round to look at you, the goofy smile back on his face. He set the picture down on his night-stand and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing his own toiletries bag from his suitcase as he stands up. You glance over at him but get distracted by the piano in the corner of the room, decorated with small flower pots.

You walk over to it, running your hand across the top, feeling the smooth varnished wood beneath your fingers. You remember Ryan has one of these back at his house in New York. Often during the holidays, when Ryan wasn't working tirelessly, he would invite your family over to stay with him. Your mother always begged him to play it and he would eventually give in after realising he wasn't getting away with not playing it. Granted she never knew any of the songs, but she always appreciated his talent. You, however, knew every word. You had no idea he was a fan of bands like Fall Out Boy or Panic! At The Disco but you definitely weren't complaining.

Hearing him play your favourite songs on the piano was truly one of the most magical experiences in your life. You can clear as day remember sitting next to him on the small stool he has in front of his piano, attempting to join in with him but you were never any good. He usually just smiled and let you admire his fingers dancing across the keys so effortlessly. Watching him play the piano is one of the many, many reasons why you fell in love with him in the first place. It's a dangerous game but you know he'd never fall for a girl like you—you're just his personal assisstant.

Walking back to your suitcase, you glanced in the bathroom, catching sight of Ryan arranging his toiletries. It's times like these that you really wish you weren't his assisstant and you were his girlfriend instead. He's just stood in the bathroom in a simple white t-shirt and some jeans, it's nothing really all that special but it just looks so _domestic_ that it makes your heart ache. You've fallen head over heels in love with him and it's eating you up inside.

You reach inside your suitcase and pull out some sweat shorts and a plain white t-shirt, one similar to Ryan's. You quickly got changed before grabbing your book and heading over to the bed. You weren't even a page into it before Ryan re-appeared in the room again, smiling at you with that same goofy smile he always gives you. It's not until now that you realise he never smiles at anyone else like that, well except his kids but that's a different matter. To everyone else, they just get a simple smile, but you get the goofy, eye crinkling smile—and it makes your heart skip a beat everytime he does it.

"You probably didn't notice earlier but.." You trailed off as you looked over at Ryan, nodding your head towards the piano in the corner of the room. He looked round and gasped softly. He made his way over and pulled the stool out, sitting down and opening the fall board. He softly brushed his hands over the keys, closing his eyes. He felt at home now. This reminded him of being back in New York, playing piano for his daughters, who would be dancing in the living room around him.

He turned round to you and nodded his head towards the piano, inviting you over. You couldn't say no but it would be way too close for comfort. You smiled anyway, standing up and walking over to stand at the side of the piano. Ryan frowned, patting the seat beside him.

"No.. here.. sit next to me. Like how we do it back at my house." He was almost pouting, _begging_ you to join him. You feigned a smile, trying not to look upset. You carefully sat down next to him, leaving a gap between you two and smiling at him.

"You want to help?" You shook your head at his offer, knowing full well you cannot play piano to save yourself. He just smiled and nodded, getting his hands ready on the keys before pulling them back and turning slightly to look at you.

"You pick the song, we share the same music taste so I won't mind what you choose." He smiled, making your heart swell. There's two songs you want him to play but one you just know is perfect for him. He's played it once before for you and it was one of the most beautiful renditions of the song that you had ever heard.

"Dying In LA.. you played it for me before. I-I just love it so much." He grinned at your choice of song, knowing it's your favourite song. When you stay in his guest room, he's heard you many a time singing along to it while you're relaxing. He's starting to think it calms you down and always makes a point to play it in the future when you're around.

He moved his hands back on the keys and proceeded to start playing the song. His eyes were closed and you could tell he was feeling every note he was playing. He wasn't just playing this because you told him to, he was doing it for you and only you. If he was a professional musician and he was playing this for a crowd of people, including yourself, it would be the same—like the whole world stopped and all that mattered was you and Ryan. This was different to all the other times he's played piano for you, this was more intimate and meaningful. You wished you could tell him to stop, to turn round and kiss you—but you couldn't. It wasn't right, you were his personal assisstant and nothing more. It was strictly platonic between you two and it hurts knowing you can never cross that boundary.

You hadn't even realised you had closed your eyes, or that Ryan had stopped playing. He brought his thumb up to your face and wiped away the tears falling down your face. You gasped from his touch, which didn't really help you—him touching you made you want to cry even more. It was just a simple gesture but it felt so comforting—it's the most intimate he's ever gone with you.

"You alright? I'll stop if you're getting a bit overwhelmed.." Ryan spoke, placing his hand on your arm, rubbing your skin with his thumb, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin. _No, I'm not alright, I just want to kiss you. Please kiss me! Kiss me! Just kiss me!_

"What?" Ryan spoke, turning slightly to look at you, a slightly shocked expression on his face. You opened your eyes, turning to look at him. Had you said that out loud?

Fuck.

"D-did I say something?" A wave of embarrassment washed over you, instantly drowning you. He sighed, pulling his hand back off your arm. You closed your eyes again, looking away from him and gulping. You told yourself you would never say it but here you are, blurting it out every chance you get.

"You did. I'm not mad.. I just.. I didn't know you felt that way." You turned round, looking at him again, managing to hold back your tears. He looked broken, almost like he's holding something in, like a secret he probably shouldn't say.

"I have.. for a while now.. I hate myself for it because I know I'm not your ideal girl. Plus, I'm your personal assisstant, that's a line we shouldn't cross." Ryan shook his head, like he was disagreeing with you, but in fact, he was disagreeing with himself. He didn't want to come to terms with this but it's all out in the open. Well almost all of it.

"I would agree with you but I don't think it's good to lie." You looked at him as he bowed his head, smiling. Again, with the goofy smile, but this time it was almost forced, like he's trying to be happy but he can't. He's opening up to you, properly, for the first time. You thought you were just going to unpack your stuff and relax in bed all night before falling asleep. But, somehow you've ended up telling your boss that you want to kiss him and that you've basically been in love with him for years.

You stood up, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. After a few minutes, you felt the bed dip beside you and a hand on your knee. You couldn't even look at Ryan, you felt too embarrassed to even say anything.

"Hey.. look at me. It's ok.." Ryan squeezed your thigh, trying to get you to look at him but to no avail. He sighed, reaching his hand up to place his fingers under your chin. He tilted your head up, turning it to face him. You looked into his eyes and that broke you. Glancing quickly down at his lips, you swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do. As you looked back into his eyes, you caught him glancing back down at your lips. You had a voice inside your head, screaming at yourself to lean in and kiss him.

"Can I.." You didn't even let him finish before you nodded furiously, almost a little too eagerly perhaps. You wanted to kiss him so badly but didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so knowing he was initiating it, made you feel so muh more relaxed. He pulled your chin closer to his face, leaning in and pressing his lips against yours. His lips were soft, inviting you in. You pushed your face forward, kissing him harder. He leant back slightly, allowing you to move over and swing your leg over his to straddle his lap. Your fingers gripped a hold on his t-shirt as you pushed into the kiss more. The kiss was electric, it was everything you wanted and more. Ryan now had his hands on your waist, holding you against him. If there was a boundary between you and him that wasn't meant to be crossed, then it sure as hell is now.

But you couldn't care less. You were kissing him and that's all that matters. Your whole body was on fire and you wanted more. However, you were the first to pull away. You looked into Ryan's eyes and instantly knew that the strictly work relationship between you two was thrown out the window. You leaned forward again and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Ryan's mouth, making him close his eyes softly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you.." Ryan spoke softly, looking down between the two of you. He shook his head and smiled, looking back up at you, giving you the same goofy smile he's always given you. You just smiled back and kissed him again, this time pressing a light kiss to his lips.

Earlier on in the day, if you had told yourself you would've went to bed with your boss half naked with his arm around your waist, holding you close to his chest, you would've laughed in your own face. But you're not laughing now—because all of that is true. Ryan's kissing your shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in your ear to send you to sleep, his arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you tightly against his chest. Soon enough, you fell asleep, happier than you had ever been before in your life. You remembered back to when you caught Ryan in the bathroom and thought to yourself at how domestic he looked. All your life, your dream was to find a man and get married, then find your dream house and be happy. When Ryan kisses the back of your head and whispers good night in your ear, you truly know that you don't want to spend the rest of your life with anyone else but him. You finally feel home and that's all that matters. He's your home, your safe place—your soulmate.


End file.
